Rockstar
by dare121
Summary: German. Liley. 3-Shot zum Song von Miley Cyrus. Miley Stewart ist ein Niemand. Aber dann tritt Lilly Truscott in ihr Leben.
1. Gotcha!

**ROCKSTAR**

**Liley**

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehören keine Rechte an Figuren und Song. ich hatte bloß die Idee zu dieser Story. Ich verdiene kein Geld dadurch, dass ich sie veröffentliche.

---------

**Kapitel 01 – Gotcha!**

Miley starrte etwas unsicher das Mikrofon vor sich an. Sie war es inzwischen mehr als gewohnt, zu singen, aber sie machte sich Sorgen. Was, wenn sie hier jemand hörte und erkannte, wer da wirklich sang? Das Risiko konnte sie nicht eingehen.

Sie hatte ihr Geheimnis immer gehütet wie einen Augapfel und sie würde jetzt nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Vor ihr stand ihr Musiklehrer. Derjenige, der sie überhaupt entdeckt hatte und damit zu Mileys Vater gegangen war. Zusammen hatten sie sich das ganze fein überlegt. Eine neue Identität. Sie war jetzt nicht nur noch einfach _Miley Stewart_. Nein, sie war außerdem _Hannah Montana_.

Seit etwa einem Jahr ging das jetzt so. Sie hatte schon alle Rekorde gebrochen und ihr Album war von Null auf Eins geschossen. Sie hatte das geschafft, wovon viele Künstler vor ihr nur träumen konnten. Sie selbst hatte sich über dem Ruhm überhaupt nicht verändert.

Sie war immer noch unbeliebt, hatte nur wenige Freunde und war ansonsten auch nicht sehr begehrt. Sie trug ihre Haare stets in einem lockeren Zopf, ihre Brille war groß mit dicken, schwarzen Rändern und sie versteckte sich gerne hinter Büchern und ihren Hausaufgaben.

Es war kein Wunder, dass sie die meisten '_Stinky Stewart_' nannten. Sie hatte einen besten Freund und er war ein mindestens genauso großer Streber, wie sie selbst. Er hieß Oliver Oken und die meisten Footballspieler machten sich einen Spaß daraus, seinen Kopf in Kloschüsseln zu tauchen.

Die meisten dieser Footballer waren Lillys Freunde. Aber natürlich war es ihr vollkommen egal, ob Oliver so etwas angetan wurde oder nicht. Vermutlich wusste die Blondine nicht einmal, dass er oder Miley existierten. Und vielleicht war das auch besser so.

Lilly war sehr beliebt. Jeder sah zu ihr auf und die Mädchen lagen ihr zu Füßen. Miley war sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, ob wirklich alle von ihnen auf Frauen standen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, manche wollten nur etwas von der Skaterin, weil es sie auf eine gewisse Art '_cool_' machte. Miley hatte bis heute nicht verstanden, wie so etwas möglich war.

Sie selbst kam sich dabei immer irgendwie ziemlich hilflos und naiv vor.

Es war schon ziemlich wahnwitzig zu glauben, Lilly könnte sie je auch nur ein zweites Mal ansehen. Sie hatten einander so oft in den Gängen gesehen, aber Lillys Blick schien immer über sie hinweg zu schweben. Zu einem anderen Mädchen oder einem ihrer populären Freunde. Um nur zwei von ihnen zu nennen, Amber und Ashley waren nie nett zu Miley gewesen.

In der Tat stand sie als _Stinky Stewart_ ganz oben auf ihrer Mobbing-Liste, denn anders konnte man es wohl kaum nennen. Obwohl sie nie auch nur ein mal gesehen hatte, wie sich Lilly über jemanden lustig machte, tat sie auch nichts gegen die Unterdrückung in der Seaview High.

Sie war immerhin beliebt, was sollte es sie groß kümmern.

Miley rückte das Mikrofon zurecht und atmete einmal tief ein. Sie checkte noch einmal, ob wirklich niemand an der Tür zum Musikraum stand und zückte ihre Gitarre. Prof. Crown hatte sie gebeten, den Song für ihn zu singen. Er hatte ganz offiziell eigentlich nichts mehr mit Hannah zu tun, aber manchmal half er Miley dabei, ihre Songs noch ein wenig auszubessern.

Meistens respektierte er es, wenn sie nicht singen wollte. Wenn sie sie selbst war, sank ihr Selbstbewusstsein häufig auf einen Tiefpunkt. Und dann fühlte sie sich manchmal nicht imstande dazu, überhaupt auch nur einen korrekten Ton heraus zu bringen.

„Komm schon, Miley. Du hast es mir versprochen.", er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und verschränkte seine Arme. Sein kurzes, ergrautes Haar schimmerte im Licht der Lampe über ihm und er hatte seine Brille abgenommen und zusammen geklappt. Das tat er manchmal, wenn er nicht sehen, sondern nur hören wollte. Zumeist tat er dies bei seinem Chor.

Oder eben bei Miley.

„Okay... Uhm. Also sie kennen die Lyrics ja. Soll ich einfach mal anfangen?", sie war einen neuen, unsicheren Blick zur Tür. Selbst der kleine Vorhang hinter ihr bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Wenn nun jemand dahinter stand? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken zur Seite. Es war schon sehr weit hergeholt, wenn ausgerechnet jetzt jemand durch die Tür dahinter kommen würde.

„Fang an, sobald dir danach ist, Miles.", Prof. Crown war schon seit langem ein guter Freund der Familie gewesen. Mileys Vater war zusammen mit ihm aufs College gegangen und die beiden hatten den Kontakt gehalten. Er war es auch gewesen, der Robbie Ray den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, nach Malibu zu ziehen, als seine Frau – Mileys Mutter – verstorben war.

Miley schloss ihre Augen. Sie konnte besser spielen und singen, wenn sie nicht wusste, was vor ihr lag. Zumindest, wenn sie _nicht_ gerade Hannah war. Es war erstaunlich, was eine Perücke und andere Klamotten aus einem machen konnten. Zumindest für diese paar Stunden fühlte sich Miley beliebt, gewollt. Sie hatte sich sogar einmal vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, Lilly so zu begegnen.

Dann würde die Surferin bestimmt nicht einfach durch sie hindurch sehen.

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Oh-Oh**_

_**Yeah-Hey yeah yeah**_

_**Woo!**_

Sie hatte es immer schon geliebt zu singen. Wenn sie sang, dann fühlte sie sich frei. Und nichts ging über ein voll besuchtes Konzert mit schreienden Fans. An solchen Abenden hatte Miley kein Problem damit 150% zu geben und voll aus sich raus zu gehen.

Wie sie sich verhielt, wenn sie ganz normal Miley Stewart war, war immer noch eine andere Geschichte. Sie fragte sich, wieso nicht langsam ein bisschen von Hannahs Selbstbewusstsein auf sie übergegangen war. Das war schließlich beides sie.

Manchmal war sie sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie sich noch nicht verändert hatte. Aber der Teil von ihr, auf den sie die meiste Zeit hörte, sagte ihr, dass es besser so war. Es war besser, ein unauffälliges Leben zu führen. Sie hatte viel weniger Probleme, als die meisten Schülerinnen.

Allein schon deswegen, weil sie sich nicht so viel Gedanken um ihr Äußeres machen musste. Die meisten Mädchen in ihren Kursen fingen ja schon an zu weinen, wenn ihre Fingernägel nur angerissen waren. Wenn ihnen dann einer abbrach... Miley wollte gar nicht daran denken.

_**Sometimes I walk a little faster**_

_**In the school hallway**_

_**Just to get next to you**_

_**Some days I spend a little extra **_

_**Time in the morning**_

_**Just to impress you**_

_**Guess you don't notice**_

_**Guess you don't need to**_

_**Sad you're not seein' **_

_**What you're missin'**_

_**On the outside shy and away**_

_**On the inside dyin' to say**_

Natürlich hatte sie auch dieses Lied für Lilly geschrieben. Prof. Crown – Philipp – wusste ganz genau von ihrem kleinen _Crush_. Er hatte ihr mehr als einmal dazu geraten, endlich etwas zu versuchen. Sie hatte nie auf ihn gehört. Denn es stimmte, Lilly würde es nicht bemerken, wenn sie sich ein bisschen mehr anstrengen würde mit ihrem Aussehen.

Sie war immer schon sehr schüchtern gewesen. Immer eine der Stillsten, immer allein. Sie war sehr froh, an der Highschool dann Oliver getroffen zu haben. Er war der beste Freund, den sie sich nur wünschen konnte. Er allein wusste von Hannah. Er hatte geschworen, es niemals auch nur einer Menschenseele zu verraten. Und sie glaubte ihm.

Er war wie ihr Bruder.

Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass das Geheimnis nie heraus kam. Sie wollte ihr ruhiges Dasein als normales Mädchen nicht aufgeben. Und sie wollte schon gar nicht, dass Lilly sie nur ihres Ruhmes wegen wollte. Dann war es ihr sogar lieber, wenn die Blondine sie ignorierte.

Immerhin hatte sie sie noch nie auf den Arm genommen oder gemobbt. Miley wusste, dass sie das nicht ertragen hätte. Amber und Ashley waren eine andere Geschichte, aber Lilly war Miley zu wichtig, zu heilig, als dass sie darüber hätte hinweg kommen können.

_**I'm unusual**_

_**Not so typical**_

_**Way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai chi practicing**_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_**I could fix the flat on your car**_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

Als Hannah hatte sie einmal bewiesen, dass sie auch in Sport ganz gut sein konnte. Natürlich war Miley Stewart weiterhin mies in allen Sportarten, außer Tanzen. Sie hatte schon lange kein Problem mehr damit, als letzte gewählt zu werden. Sie hatte sich schon lange damit abgefangen.

Und seit etwa zwei Jahren belegte sie einen privaten Tai-Chi-Kurs. So wie ihr Vater und ihr Bruder. Das waren wirklich die einzigen Zeiten, in denen Miley ihren Bruder Jackson jemals ruhig und konzentriert gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht wieso und woher es kam, aber Tai Chi lag in ihrer Familie wie das Talent zum Singen.

Na ja... in Jacksons Fall hatte das musikalische Talent wohl eine Generation übersprungen. Dafür konnte er andere Dinge gut. Miley fielen im Moment keine ein, aber irgendwann würde er sicher etwas finden, in dem er gut war. Er konnte ja nicht für immer ein Verlierer bleiben. Fast so wie Miley.

Mileys Finger glitten über die Gitarre. Sie hatte es schon immer geliebt, Instrumente spielen zu können und war unglaublich glücklich, dass ihr Vater sie damals dazu überredet hatte. Klavier und Gitarre. Ihrer Meinung nach die besten Instrumente auf der ganzen Welt.

Hannah selbstverständlich hatte ihre eigene Band. Sie brauchte nicht selbst Gitarre zu spielen, aber Miley liebte es. Hannah und sie waren so verschieden und doch waren sie irgendwie Eins. Denn ohne Miley gab es keine Hannah.

Manchmal fragte sich Miley, ob sie noch ohne Hannah leben konnte.

_**Sometimes I wish when the phone rings**_

_**That it would be you**_

_**Sayin': "Let's hang out"**_

_**Then you confess**_

_**That there's something special between us**_

_**Why don't we find out**_

_**But you don't even know me**_

_**Guess you don't need me**_

_**Why're you not seein' what you're missin'**_

_**On the outside shy and away**_

_**On the inside dyin' to say**_

Sie hatte sich mehr als nur einmal vorgestellt, dass Lilly sich bei ihr melden würde. Ihre meisten Tagträume drehten sich um die Blondine. Eigentlich alle. Sie hatte ja sonst auch nichts, wovon sie noch träumen konnte. Sie hatte ja '_The Best of Both Worlds_'.

Was würde Lilly tun, wenn sie wüsste, dass Miley in sie verliebt war. Sicher würde es sie nicht kümmern. Die Skaterin hatte so viele Verehrerinnen, die so viel hübscher waren, als Miley. Sicher würde sie sich nur über Miley lustig machen. Darüber, dass sie so einfältig war, sich auch nur vorzustellen, dass mehr zwischen ihnen beiden laufen könnte.

Lilly hatte höhere Standarte. Sie datete nur Schönheitsköniginnen. Sie hatte mehr als nur einem Mädchen das Herz gebrochen und gewiss mit mehr als nur einer von ihnen geschlafen. Miley jedoch. Miley war noch Jungfrau und sie würde es wohl auch noch lange bleiben.

Außer natürlich sie suchte sich als Hannah einen Freund und zeigte ihm, wer sie wirklich war. Die Frage war nur, ob sie sich selbst das antun konnte. Sich einen Kerl oder eine Frau zu suchen, der/die sie nur als Hannah kannte. Und sie folglich wohl nur ihres Ruhmes wegen wollte.

Da blieb sie lieber eine Jungfrau.

_**I'm unusual**_

_**Not so typical**_

_**Way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai chi practicing**_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_**I could fix the flat on your car**_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_**If you only knew the real me**_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_**I'm telling you that we are meant to be**_

_**Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see**_

_**That I really am a rockstar**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, Lilly als Hannah entgegen zu treten. Immerhin war sie immer noch sie selbst. Nur ein bisschen anders. Die Unterschiede waren praktisch nichtig... wenn sie sich selbst etwas vor machte. Sie würde niemals so sein wie Hannah und Lilly würde sich niemals in sie verlieben. In sie als Miley.

Sie war vielleicht ein Rockstar, aber sie konnte nicht zaubern. Ein Liebestrank. Das war genau, was sie jetzt brauchte. Ihr würde schon eine einzige Nacht mit Lilly völlig reichen. Nur eine Nacht, in der man ihr zeigen würde, wie es sich anfühlte, geliebt zu werden.

Vielleicht eine Nacht, in der sie sich Lilly völlig hingeben konnte und am nächsten Tag einfach verschwand. Es war unsinnig. Sie könnte sicher nie wieder ohne das Gefühl von Lillys Liebe leben, wenn sie es aus erster Hand erfahren hatte.

Aber da sie ohnehin weder Zauberstab noch Zaubertrank besaß, erledigte sich dieser Gedanke sowieso. Trotzdem, es wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung in ihrem drögen Leben gewesen. Einmal in Lillys funkelnde, türkise Augen zu sehen und die Liebe zu finden, die sie selbst in sich trug.

_**Yeah I really am a rockstar**_

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

_**Woo!**_

_**Ha! A rockstar!**_

_**I'm unusual**_

_**Not so typical**_

_**Way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai chi practicing**_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_**I could fix the flat on your car**_

Prof. Crown war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt. Das hatte er noch nie getan, während sie einen neuen Song präsentierte. Irgendetwas war los mit ihm, denn er hatte ein wissendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Miley machte sich bereit für das Finale ihres Songs. Nichts anderes war wichtig neben einem guten, großen Finale. Das hatte sie gelernt in ihrer Zeit als Hannah. Hannah hatte ihr ohnehin sehr viel beigebracht. Auch über sich selbst. Sie hatte viel dazugelernt in diesem letzten Jahr.

Und sogar trotz ihrer vielen Nächte, die sie auf Konzerten und After-Show-Partys verbrachte, hatten ihre Noten nicht gelitten. Ihr Vater war sehr stolz auf sie. Das hatte er ihr immer wieder gesagt und sie glaubte ihm. Sie selbst war stolz, dass sie alles neben der Schule hin bekam.

_**Rockin' it wherever we are**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Cuz I really am a rockstar**_

_**Cuz I really am a rockstar**_

_**I am a rockstar**_

_**Woa oh oh**_

_**Yeah**_

Sie machte einen Schritt vom Mikrofon zurück und rückte ihre Brille gerade. Sie seufzte leise und erleichtert, dann lächelte sie. Philipp winkte sie runter zu sich, er hatte sich wieder gesetzt und lächelte immer noch. Miley mochte dieses Lächeln gar nicht.

„Also, Miles. Toller Song.", er grinste, dann gluckste er und sie wurde rot. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und verschränkte ihre Hände im Schoß. „Wann willst du ihr endlich sagen, was du empfindest, huh? Du hast jetzt schon so viele Songs für sie geschrieben und sie hat immer noch keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Du weißt doch selbst, wie beliebt Lilly ist. Sie wird sich nie für mich interessieren.", es war etwas entwaffnend und seltsam, mit einem Mann über ihr Liebesleben zu sprechen, der über 40 und außerdem sehr gut mit ihrem Vater befreundet war.

„Ach, Miles. Du brauchst einfach nur ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen. Du gibst Lilly ja nicht einmal die Chance, dich kennen zu lernen. Seit wann gibt Miley Stewart denn so schnell auf?", sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Ja, wann hatte sie angefangen aufzugeben?

„Ich könnte es ihr sagen, wenn wir unser Abschluss-Diplom bekommen haben. Ich sag's ihr und dann renn ich weg. Ist doch 'n super Plan, meinst du nicht auch?", Philipp Crown gluckste erneut und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er stand auf und nahm Mileys Gitarre, brachte sie zurück zu ihrem Koffer.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, wenn du ihr einfach zeigen würdest, wie du wirklich bist, dann würde sie sich genauso in dich verlieben, wie du in sie.", sie hasste es manchmal wirklich, wie zuversichtlich er war. Wenn es alles so einfach war, wieso war er denn dann immer noch allein?

Sie ließ einen leisen, ungehaltenen Ton entfahren.

„Phil... Das ist _Lilly Truscott,_ von der wir hier reden. Die Lilly Truscott, die letztes Jahr für uns die Meisterschaft im Football gewonnen hat. Die Lilly, die zufällig eine der beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule ist. Und ich bin nur...", _Stinky Stewart_. Fast hätte sie es ausgesprochen. Philipp hatte keine Ahnung, dass die anderen Schüler sie so nannten.

Und sie wollte nicht, dass er es mitbekam. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was soll das denn heißen? Diese Lilly Truscott ist doch keine Göttin, Miles. Sie ist ein genauso normales Mädchen wie du auch.", das bezweifelte Miley ernsthaft. Wenn Lilly genauso normal wäre wie sie, dann wäre sie nicht Lilly. Dann wäre sie genauso wie Miley in der Unterschicht.

Miley seufzte, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und stand wieder auf. Ihre Freistunde war beinahe vorbei, weil sie sich vor dem Song so lange herum gedrückt hatte. Sie rollte ihre Schultern und packte ihre Tasche. Sie wollte nicht auch noch zu spät kommen. In zwei Stunden war eh schon wieder die große Lunchpause. Dann konnte sie sich endlich wieder richtig entspannen.

„Ich gehe, Phil. Wir sehen uns später, ja?", sie hatte noch Musik bei ihm und er nickte. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, verlegenes Lächeln, dann schulterte sie ihre Tasche und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Es war ihr vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber das war einer Songs gewesen, zu denen Prof. Crown seit langer Zeit Mal wieder nichts anzumerken hatte.

•◘○Liley•◘○

Miley hasste das Essen, was beim Lunch ausgeteilt wurde. Zumindest die meiste Zeit über. So wie heute. Ein abgegammelt aussehender Hackbraten, matschige Möhren und etwas, was starke Ähnlichkeit mit grüner Kotze hatte... aber wohl Spinat sein sollte.

Sie stocherte nur in ihrem Essen rum, während ihr bester Freund Oliver Unmengen von Ketchup auf seines spritzte. Das ganze war jetzt bedeckt von einer einzigen, roten Masse. Sie beide saßen meistens allein. Weil niemand mit Stinky Stewart und Baby Oken zusammen sitzen wollte. Die meiste Zeit machte ihr das allerdings nicht viel aus. Mit Oliver konnte sie offen reden, sie vertraute ihm.

„Oh man... Ich hab mich schon wieder eingesaut.", Miley kicherte. Olivers Poloshirt hatte einen großen, roten Fleck gleich oberhalb seiner rechten Brust. Der Ketchup hatte sich in den Stoff gesaugt und er stand ungehalten auf. „Ich geh mir ein paar Servietten holen, okay?"

Miley nickte nur und sah belustigt dabei zu, wie Oliver aufstand und zum Tresen verschwand. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sich neue Sachen einfallen zu lassen, wegen der man ihn einfach lieb haben musste. Wie ein kleines Hündchen, dass ständig auf die Nase fiel.

Sie kicherte bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Ms. Miley Stewart und ihr wunderschönes Lächeln.", Miley erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Sie wagte es kaum aufzusehen, aber als sie es tat, blieb ihr die Luft im Hals stecken. Da stand sie. So schön und erhaben, wie eh und je und lächelte sie an. Lilly Truscott grinste.

Sie ließ sich auf Olivers verlassenen Platz sinken und schob sein Tablett zur Seite, damit sie ihren halb geleerten Joghurt abstellen konnte. Sie steckte ihren Löffel in den Mund und nuckelte glücklich daran, während sie Miley beobachtete. Miley wurde rot.

„Du bist süß. Und, heute Abend schon irgendetwas in Planung? Oder bist du frei?", Miley schluckte, dann schob sie ihr eigenes kaum angefasstes Tablett zur Seite und wagte einen kleinen Blick auf die Blondine, die sie immer noch fasziniert musterte. Sie musste sich das einbilden, das hier konnte nicht real sein. „Na? Willst du mir auch noch antworten? Oder muss ich dich erst mit Joghurt bestechen?"

Jetzt kicherte die Skaterin und Miley musste leicht lächeln, dann machte sie ihren Mund auf. „Eigentlich... h-hab ich Zeit. Ich muss nur, uhm.... ich muss nur Daddy fragen, ob ich was machen darf.", sie mied Lillys Blick. Meistens galt es als ziemlich uncool, wenn man seine Eltern fragen musste, aber die Surferin schien sich nicht darüber zu stören.

„Cool. Dann fragst du deinen Vater und wenn du darfst, dann schaust du bei mir Zuhause vorbei. Du kennst die Adresse, oder?", Miley nickte etwas unsicher. Lilly streckte die Hand aus, die nicht den Löffel umklammerte und strich einmal sanft über Mileys Wange. Mileys Gesicht wurde so heiß, dann es ihr vor kam, als könnte man Spiegeleier darauf braten.

„Heute Abend um 8 bei mir. Oh... und noch etwas.", Miley sah auf und sah den Löffel Joghurt, der auf sie zu geflogen kam, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie öffnete automatisch ihren Mund und einige Sekunden später schmeckte sie Pfirsich und Marakuja. Lilly kicherte wieder. „Du hast da was." Sie zog den Löffel aus Mileys Mund und lehnte sich vor zu ihr.

Miley Herz blieb stehen, als sie diese Lippen... _Diese Lippen_ am Rand ihres Mundes spürte. Lilly leckte sanft über Mileys Wange und nahm offenbar Spuren von verschmiertem Joghurt mit sich. Dann schnurrte sie und küsste die Stelle, bevor sie sich erhob und Miley zu zwinkerte.

„Acht Uhr. Vergiss es nicht, sonst bin ich sauer.", sie zwinkerte noch einmal, dann war sie verschwunden. Mileys Atmung funktionierte immer noch nicht richtig und sie legte eine zitternde Hand auf die brennende Stelle. Lilly Truscott. Sekunden später saß Oliver wieder in seinem Platz.

„Oh mein Gott, was wollte denn Lilly Truscott von dir?!", Olivers Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig dafür, dass er unglaublich aufgeregt wirkte. Der Fleck in seinem Shirt schien völlig vergessen, als er sie entgeistert anstarrte. Sie stand immer noch unter Schock. „Ich meine, sie hat dich geküsst!"

„Sie hat mich nicht geküsst... na ja, nicht richtig. Sie hat mich...", Mileys Gehirn machte nur langsam Fortschritte. „Sie hat mich auf ihre Party heute Abend eingeladen. Meinst du, ich sollte hingehen?", Oliver starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt.

„Natürlich musst du hingehen! Wenn sie dich sogar selbst einlädt?! Du wärst verrückt, nicht hinzugehen! Gott... wir müssen dich richtig anziehen und deine Haare machen und dann fahr ich dich hin. Heute Nacht wirst du Truscott von den Socken hauen!", er stach in seinen noch vollen Teller und steckte sich eine Gabel von roter Pampe in den Mund. Miley verzog das Gesicht.

„Was meinst du mit hinfahren? Kommst du denn nicht mit?", die Miene, die Oliver aufsetzte war eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Belustigung und Furcht. Und Miley konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Oliver so viele verschiedene Gefühle auf einmal hatte. Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich wollte auch gerne mal einen Abend alleine verbringen, an dem mein Kopf in kein Klo getaucht wird, vielen Dank. Du wirst mich niemals auf so eine Party schleppen. Zumindest nicht, wenn die Footballer hingehen und damit musst du rechnen. Immerhin ist es Truscotts Party.", in weniger als fünf Minuten hatte er seinen Teller geleert.

Oliver sagte oft, dass der Geschmack gar nicht so übel war, wenn man ihn nur genug überdeckte und das Ganze dann auch noch schnell genug in sich hinein schlang. Aber Miley hatte das nie gekonnt. Sie hatte es einmal versucht, sich erbrochen und es seitdem sein lassen.

Außerdem war alles, was Miley noch schmeckte, der Joghurt von Lilly.

•◘○Liley•◘○

Um kurz nach Acht betrat Miley das Haus der Truscotts. Das ganze Haus schien voll gestopft mit Leuten und überall lagen Flaschen und Klamotten und hier und da sah sie Pärchen, die aufeinander lagen und aneinander herum fummelten. Sie war nervös.

Sie war noch nie auf einer von Lilly Truscotts Partys gewesen. Sie war an sich noch nie als sie selbst auf eine Party gegangen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Vor allem, weil sie die meisten schief von der Seite anguckten und sich offenbar fragten, was sie hier machte.

Was sollte Stinky Stewart schon mit Lilly Truscott zu tun haben? Sie fragte sich sowieso immer noch, was Lilly denn nun genau von ihr wollte. Das Licht war etwas gedimmt und laute Musik brachte ihre Ohren fast zum Platzen. Auf den Promi-Partys, die sie bis jetzt besucht hatte, war es nie so laut und unmoralisch zugegangen. Aber das hatte sie erwartet.

Sie fühlte sich ohnehin absolut fehl am Platz. In ihren normalen Klamotten, die in den Augen der meisten absolut uncool waren, ihrer Brille und den Haaren im Zopf. Die meisten Mädchen schienen fast nichts an zu haben. Sie hatte Oliver beinahe noch eine verpasst, als er versucht hatte, sie in ein enges Outfit zu zwängen. Wenn Lilly sie so angesprochen hatte, dann musste sie sich nicht noch extra verändern... zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie machte gerade unsichere Schritte in das Wohnzimmer, als sich zwei Hände über ihre Augen legten und sie über all dem Lärm ein Kichern hörte. „Hab dich!", Lillys melodische Stimme schwebte an ihre Ohren und ließ ihren Körper in Gänsehaut ausbrechen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest. Was hat dein Vater gesagt?"

Sie ließ Miley los und die Pop-Prinzessin drehte sich um. Lilly sah umwerfend aus in ihrem königsblauen T-Shirt und der verblichenen Jeans. Ihre Haare hingen ihr in das gutaussehende Gesicht und sie nahm Mileys Hand in ihre und lächelte.

Miley wurde schon wieder rot.

„Uhm... er hat gesagt, es ist okay. Ich muss nur bis 12 wieder Zuhause sein." Gott, Lilly machte sie so nervös. Die Skaterin nickte anerkennend, dann zog sie Miley mit sich in die Küche, die heller war und vor allem leerer. Obwohl hier drei Bierfässer standen. Die beiden einzigen anderen Menschen suchten das Weite, als sie Lilly mit einem anderen Mädchen sahen.

Lilly schnappte sich einen der Plastikbecher und machte ihn voll, hielt in Miley hin, die die Flüssigkeit misstrauisch beäugte, bevor sie sie annahm. „Wo ist denn... Oliver? Dein Freund, mit dem du immer rum hängst. Wollte er nicht mitkommen?", jetzt musste Miley wirklich lachen. Oliver hatte schon Recht damit gehabt, dass die Footballer bestimmt ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt hätten.

Miley schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nicht so scharf drauf, heute Abend in eine Toilette gehalten zu werden...", sie sah Lilly immer noch nicht an, sondern roch nur an ihrem Bier, bevor sie einen kleinen Schluck nahm und das Gesicht verzog. Lilly grinste leicht in sich hinein.

„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen das lassen. Aber sie hören nicht auf mich. Tut mir echt Leid wegen deinem Freund. Vielleicht kriege ich demnächst ein bisschen mehr Verstand in diese Idioten.", Miley lehnte sich gegen den Tresen in der Küche. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr von diesem Bier trinken. Es schmeckte ihr einfach nicht.

„Ist schon okay... er arrangiert sich irgendwie damit. Ich habe nie verstanden, wie er das aushält...", sie hatte das Gefühl, zu viel gesagt zu haben und im nächsten Moment wurde sie nur noch röter. Sie nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck Bier und dieses Mal schien Lilly auf ihr Gesicht anzuspringen.

„Magst wohl kein Bier, was?", sie lächelte.

„Nicht wirklich, nein...", die Blondine hatte offenbar eine Idee, denn im nächsten Moment grinste sie und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus Mileys Bierbecher. Sie stellte das Stück Plastik ohne große Umschweife auf die Arbeitsplatte und legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Wangen, bevor sie...

Bevor sie sie küsste.

Miley hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas derartiges gefühlt. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, ihre Lippen so eng verschmolzen mit denen der Surferin. Lillys Hände glitten zu Mileys Hals und sie bewegte ihren Mund schnell, aber präzise gegen Mileys.

Miley schmeckte den Alkohol auf Lillys Zunge. Sie beschloss, dass sie den Geschmack von Bier sehr viel lieber mochte, wenn er an Lilly haftete. Lilly drückte sie etwas fester gegen den Tresen und ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Mileys Taille, schlitterten über Mileys Bauch.

Schließlich löste sich Lilly von ihr, schwer atmend. Miley hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, dann hörte sie einen kleinen Pfiff. „Wow... Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so gut küssen kannst." Lilly grinste überrascht, dann küsste sie Miley ein zweites Mal und die Brünette schmolz dahin.

Sie trennten sich und Lilly presste ihre Stirn gegen Mileys, kicherte leicht. Mileys Gesicht war inzwischen so rot geworden wie ein Feuerwehrauto und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie machen sollte. Lilly nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Miley hatte gerade noch Zeit ihren Plastikbecher zu nehmen, bevor sie sich auch schon im lauten Wohnzimmer wiederfand.

Lilly sah sich um, dann entschied sie sich offenbar kurzerhand um.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber von hier verschwinden. Ist ein bisschen zu laut, hm?", Lilly nahm ihre Hand und führte die Brünette durch die Schar der betrunkenen und singenden Jugendlichen. Miley ließ ihren fast unberührten Becher Bier stehen und folgte der Skaterin ohne zu zögern. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass sie sie endlich wahrnahm.

Draußen hinter dem Haus lag ein erleuchteter Pool, aber keine Menschen schwammen darin. Stattdessen landete gerade eine große, rote Ledercouch in den Untiefen des Wassers und Lilly und Miley wurden von wenigen Spritzern erfasst. Die Surferin kicherte nur.

„Solltest du dir nicht mehr Sorgen machen? Immerhin... ist das euer Haus, was die da gerade demolieren.", Lillys Hand fühlte sich warm an ihrer eigenen an und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr Körper sie nur ein einziges Mal nicht enttäuschte und nicht anfangen würde zu schwitzen. Lilly grinste.

„Das geht schon klar. Das ist nur unser Party-Haus. Keine große Sache. Die Möbel sind alle praktisch nichts wert und Mom und Dad ersetzen sie nach jeder Party die ich oder Matt schmeißen.", die Blondine fuhr sich leicht mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare und Miley konnte nicht anders, als sie an zu starren. „Natürlich tut es mir schon ein bisschen Leid um die armen Möbel. Aber was soll man machen, richtig?"

Miley nickte stumm und folgte nur dem einen Menschen, dem sie jetzt schon so lange hinterher geschmachtet hatte. Und jetzt war sie hier mit Lilly Truscott. In einer sternenklaren Sommernacht und die Geräusche der Party verschwanden langsam im Hintergrund, als sie immer weiter gingen.

Alles schien so irreal zu sein.

Lilly machte erst Halt, als sie schon ein Stückchen gegangen waren. Der Wind blies ein bisschen, aber Miley ignorierte die leichte Kühle, die er mitbrachte und ließ sich auf die kleine Holzbank am Straßenrand nieder. Sie war mehr als nervös, verschränkte ihre Hände im Schoß und blickte verlegen zu Boden. Lilly hingehen wirkte vollkommen entspannt.

Sie lümmelte sich unverhohlen grinsend auf die Bank und beobachtete die Brünette mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Wieso bist du nur immer so still? Ich werde dich nicht beißen, weißt du. Du kannst mit mir reden.", Miley schickte ihr einen kleinen, schnellen Blick und sah dann wieder den Boden an.

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nur... schüchtern. Denke ich.", Lilly lehnte sich auf der Bank vor und strich ein paar lose Strähnen von Mileys Gesicht, dann nahm sie ihr vorsichtig die Brille von der Nase. Lillys Augen waren ein strahlendes Türkis, als sie zu tanzen schienen. Ihre Hand glitt zu Mileys Hinterkopf und zog das Zopfgummi aus ihren Haaren. Sie schüttelte leicht mit ihrem Kopf und Lilly lächelte sanft.

„Aber du hast doch keinen Grund, schüchtern zu sein. Du bist doch eigenständig, intelligent und... wunderschön bist du auch noch.", Miley wurde bei ihren Worten noch röter, als sie es ohnehin schon gewesen war und die Surferin kicherte wieder. „Oder hast du Angst, jemand wie ich könnte tatsächlich Interesse an dir zeigen?" Miley schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich würde das sehr mögen, denke ich.", und dann küsste sie sie. Die blonde Skaterin hatte die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen und küsste sie direkt auf den Mund. So wie in der Küche vor nur ein paar Minuten. Mit so viel Hingabe, so viel Leidenschaft, dass sich die Pop-Prinzessin nicht einmal wehrte, als Lilly sie sanft auf die Bank drückte und sich über sie beugte.

Lillys Mund glitt hinunter zu Mileys Hals und sie biss leicht hinein und Miley konnte nicht anders, als ein kleines Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Lillys Hände rutschten von ihren Schultern hinunter zu Mileys Top, schoben sich leicht darunter, aber die Brünette packte Lillys Hände.

„Lilly... mh~ W-Warte."

„Wieso? Ich kann fühlen, dass du das auch willst.", die Surferin küsste Mileys Hals entlang und leckte über die Stelle, die sie eben gebissen hatte. Miley hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihr Vater sie morgen danach fragen würde, woher sie diesen Knutschfleck hatte.

Miley legte ihre Hände auf Lillys Schultern und drückte sie weg von sich. Nicht hart, nicht gewaltsam, aber bestimmt. „Es tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht. Dafür kenne ich dich... einfach noch nicht gut genug. Und außerdem bin ich...", sie stoppte. Lilly lehnte immer noch über ihr.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau, richtig?", Miley nickte etwas peinlich berührt und Lilly setzte sich leicht seufzend auf, fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare. Sie lächelte Miley über die Schulter hinweg an. Es hatte etwas Trauriges. „Ich wäre gerne dein erstes Mal, weißt du."

„Ja... Das hat was mit dieser Unschuldssache zu tun, richtig? Mit Jungfrauen schlafen oder so etwas.", Lilly legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Mileys Oberschenkel und schenkte ihr einen durchdringenden, festen Blick, den Miley nicht von ihr erwartet hätte.

„Nein. Der Grund ist, dass du anders bist. Ich kann eine Menge Frauen haben, das ist nicht das Problem. Aber die haben keinen Respekt vor sich selbst. Aber du...", Mileys Blick wanderte zu Lillys Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Bein lag, dann atmete sie einmal wackelig ein und schwang ihre Beine von der Bank.

„Ich bin nicht so interessant, wie du denkst. Du solltest dir besser eine andere suchen, bevor du dich mit mir langweilst.", sie wollte Lilly keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Sie war keine besonders interessante Persönlichkeit. Sie war eine Streberin und die meiste Zeit über beachtete sie niemand.

„Das ist meine Entscheidung, meinst du nicht auch?", Lilly bewegte ihren Kopf näher zu Mileys und presste ihre Lippen erneut zusammen. Elektrizität breitete sich in Mileys ganzem Körper aus, als sie Lillys Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Sie löste sich sanft von der Surferin.

„Wir können Freunde sein, richtig? Auf diese Weise wirst du sehen, dass ich-"

„Dass du anders bist, als all die anderen. Freunde. Das ist in Ordnung... für jetzt.", Miley schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals, als diese sie erneut küsste und nah an sich hielt. Sie liebte es, Lilly zu küssen. Aber sie war sich fast sicher, dass am nächsten Montag alles wieder vorbei sein würde. Lilly und sie würden getrennte Wege gehen und die Skaterin würde sie nie auch nur noch eines Blickes würdigen.

Aber dann konnte sie wenigstens auf diesen Moment zurück blicken. Und darauf, dass Lilly Truscott sie hatte küssen wollen.


	2. Trust Me

**ROCKSTAR**

**Liley**

**Kapitel 02 – Trust Me**

Miley Stewart gähnte leise, als sie ihren Spinnt erreichte und ihrem besten Freund in die Augen sah. Er wirkte mehr als zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Die Brünette mochte diesen Ausdruck ganz und gar nicht, denn sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass er sie so bald nicht wieder mit Lilly Truscott in Ruhe lassen würde. Sie hatte das Wochenende ohne große Komplikationen überstanden.

Ihr Vater hatte sie nicht einmal nach der Stelle an ihrem Hals gefragt, die Lilly gebissen hatte. Miley seufzte leise und ungehalten. Sie hob ihre Tasche an und öffnete die grüne Tür, während Oliver die ganze Zeit über weiter grinste. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Was?!", sie war genervt. Lilly würde sich ohnehin nicht weiter auf sie einlassen. Sie hatte das ganze Wochenende damit zugebracht, Lillys Küsse aus ihrem System zu verbannen und sich nicht vorzustellen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie Lilly nicht gestoppt hätte.

Vielleicht hätte sie sie einfach machen lassen sollen.

„Ach, gar nichts. Darf ich mich jetzt nicht einmal mehr für meine beste Freundin freuen, weil sie endlich das Mädchen abbekommen hat, was sie die ganze Zeit wollte?", er streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Miley konnte nicht fassen, wie einfältig er war. Natürlich würde Lilly nie eine Beziehung mit ihr anfangen. Herrgott, sie war der weibliche, blonde, perfekte Quarterback.

„Ich hab sie nicht abbekommen, Ollie. Zwischen mir und Lilly läuft absolut nichts. Das hab ich dir schon gestern versucht, zu erklären.", er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese Küsse Lilly nichts bedeutet hatten. Er redete die ganze Zeit davon, dass das Mileys große Chance war.

„Ach komm. Sie lädt dich zu sich nach Hause ein, nimmt dich mit von ihrer Party und gesteht dir praktisch ihre unendliche Zuneigung. Was willst du denn noch? Du darfst nicht darauf warten, bis sie wieder den ersten Schritt macht und auf dich zukommt. Du musst sie dir schnappen!", wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre.

„Du hast leicht reden.", sie packte drei Bücher aus ihrer Tasche. „Du musst dir ja keine Sorgen darum machen, ob-" Die Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Hals stecken. Sie hatte die Bücher gerade auf die oberste Ablage gelegt, als sich zwei Arme fest um ihre Taille schlangen.

Sie wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. Die Arme noch erhoben stand sie da und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Erst gefühlte Stunden später – die aber nur gut zehn Sekunden gewesen sein konnten – wandte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und wurde von zwei tanzenden, lachenden, türkisen Augen begrüßt.

Lilly Truscott grinste sie an und lehnte sich nach vorne, gab Miley einen lang anhaltenden Kuss auf den Mund. Miley konnte fühlen, wie sich ihr Gesicht schon wieder aufhitzte. Allein Lillys Anwesenheit versetzte sie in Feuer. Lillys Hände schlüpften fast von selbst unter Mileys T-Shirt.

Miley konnte fühlen, wie Oliver sie anstarrte.

„Morgen, Babe. Wie geht's dir? Alles klar?", die Blondine strich sanft mit ihrer Nase über Mileys Ohr und biss in ihr Ohrläppchen, bevor sie kicherte und sich an Oliver wandte, der immer noch mit geöffnetem Mund da stand und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Hey, Oken. Bei dir auch alles cool soweit? Keinen Ärger bis jetzt?"

Oliver blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schien er augenscheinlich aus seiner Trance aufzuwachen, denn er lächelte etwas verlegen. „Uhm, sicher. Alles cool. Was soll schon sein.", er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, wippte auf seinen Fußballen leicht vor und zurück, aber Lillys Blick wurde besorgt.

„Sieh mal, tut mir wirklich Leid, was die Jungs da abziehen. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dich in Ruhe lassen, aber sie hören nicht auf mich. Ich hoffe, wir können trotzdem Freunde sein.", der Brünette schien überrascht, dann lächelte er etwas breiter und nickte locker.

„Klar, wieso nicht. Jetzt wo du und Miley ohnehin zusammen seid.", alle Farbe schwand aus Mileys Gesicht, als sie Oliver einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, den er entweder wirklich nicht sah oder einfach nicht sehen wollte.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, okay? Wir sind Freunde, ganz einfach nur Freunde.", Lilly gluckste hinter ihr und Oliver zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Miley rollte mit den Augen, hatte aber keine Zeit, noch mehr zu sagen, denn im nächsten Moment fühlte sie, wie man sie herum wirbelte und hörte die Tür ihres Spinnts laut scheppernd zu knallen.

Lilly drückte Miley mit ihrem Körper gegen Mileys Locker und küsste sie hart. Mileys Augen schlossen sich instinktiv und ihre Arme flogen zu Lillys Nacken, schlossen sich fest darum, pressten die Skaterin ungewollt noch näher an sich.

„Ja, wir sind Freunde.", Lilly löste sich sanft von Miley, küsste ihre Nase und hob die Arme der Brünetten von ihren Schultern. „Zumindest noch im Moment, aber man kann ja nie wissen." Miley konnte ihr Grinsen fast vor sich sehen. „Wir sehen uns später." Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Mileys Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Immer noch schwer atmend hörte sie Oliver neben sich kichern und verfluchte Lilly innerlich. „Natürlich. Ihr seid Freunde, da hätte ich auch von selbst drauf kommen können. Tut mir Leid, dass ich's verwechselt hab. Wie dumm von mir."

Miley hatte das große Bedürfnis, ihm eine zu verpassen.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls.

•◘○

Der Tag erstrahlte in etwa so, wie Miley sich fühlte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich zu viele Hoffnungen machte und wieso Lilly sie überhaupt so toll zu finden schien, war ihr auch immer noch ein Rätsel. Trotzdem... Wenigstens das Wetter schien genauso glücklich zu sein, wie sie selbst.

In der Mittagspause beschlossen Miley und Oliver – vor allem Miley – sich zum Essen nach draußen zu setzen. In Kalifornien war es die meiste Zeit des Jahres so warm und normalerweise fühlte sie sich nicht so leicht und frei, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, es war das Richtige, die erdrückenden Hallen der Schule zu verlassen.

„Es ist echt seltsam, endlich mit ihr sprechen zu können. Ich meine... sie ist einfach so... wow!", die Pop-Prinzessin ließ sich gegen den Stamm der großen Eiche sinken und seufzte ausgelassen. Sie stellte ihr Tablett zur Seite, ohne es auch nur angerührt zu haben und sah dabei zu, wie eine Reihe andere die Schule verließen.

„Ja sie scheint ziemlich cool zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass alle Mädels auf sie abfahren. Vielleicht kann sie mir ja ein paar Tricks zeigen. Was meinst du?", aber Miley hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Ihr Blick war eine Sekunde zuvor von dem Menschen gefangen geworden, über den sie gerade sprachen.

Lilly Truscott sah immer noch genauso gut aus wie am Morgen, aber dieses Mal war sie nicht allein. Sie schien zu lachen und grinste dann. Amber und Ashley hatten sich an beiden Seite bei ihr eingehakt und schauten fasziniert zu ihr auf.

Es schien vollkommen natürlich zu sein, dass die beiden Eisprinzessinnen von Seaview bei Lillys Anblick dahin schmolzen. Miley hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Die Blondine drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, lächelte noch einmal und traf dann Mileys Blick.

Sie winkte und Miley schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Sie war viel zu perfekt.

Amber und Ashley folgten Lillys Blick und ihre Mienen verfinsterten sich. Sicher konnten sie es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, dass Lilly sich mit so jemandem wie ihr abgab. Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht. Lilly war zu beliebt, um Stinky Stewart auch nur anzusehen. Aber ihr auch noch zu winken, mit ihr zu sprechen, sie zu küssen? Das war zu viel für die anderen.

Lilly machte sich von den beiden los und kam geradewegs auf Miley zu, aber Amber packte sie erneut am Arm und hielt sie fest. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lilly sich mit einem genervten Gesicht umdrehte, aber Miley saß zu weit weg, um hören zu können, was da genau vor sich ging.

Ambers Mund bewegte sich schnell und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Sie fuchtelte mit den Händen herum und ihr Gesicht lief langsam rot an. Lilly zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann wieder um. Das beliebte Mädchen wirkte schockiert, um es milde auszudrücken.

Die Blonde setzte sich erneut in Bewegung und grinste Miley zu, die sich schnell umsah. Offenbar schien sich nicht nur Amber zu wundern, wieso sich Lilly auf einmal mit der Brünetten zeigte, denn auch einige andere Schüler starrten ungläubig. _Shell-shocked_.

Die Skaterin ließ sich mit einem dumpfen Aufprall neben Miley fallen und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss, bevor sie ihren Arm um sie legte. „Hey, hast du mich vermisst?", sie grinste, was Mileys Knie weich werden ließ. Sie war ausgesprochen froh, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht stand.

„Sicher. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dich heute nicht jede Stunde gesehen. Ich hab mich einsam gefühlt.", erschrocken über ihr erst kürzlich neu gewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein, zog sie ihre Beine zu sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Lilly kicherte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Plötzlich streckte sie ihre Faust aus und hielt sie Oliver hin, der sie einige Sekunden lang etwas misstrauisch musterte, bevor er seine eigene dagegen prallen ließ. Er wirkte unsicher darüber, was er jetzt sagen sollte, aber Lilly nahm ihm diese Entscheidung aus der Hand.

„Und was ist mit dir? Noch mehr Ärger?", vorsichtig ließ Miley ihren Kopf auf Lillys Schulter sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Wenige Sekunden später fühlte sie Lillys Wange an ihrem Kopf und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie schluckte. Sie steckte schon viel zu tief drin. Wenn sie sich nicht bald befreite, dann würde sie nicht mehr von Lilly los kommen.

„Heute ist ein ruhiger Tag. Keine Ahnung, ich wurde nicht auch nur einmal blöd von der Seite angemacht.", Miley lugte durch einen Spalt ihrer Augen. Oliver wirkte tatsächlich überrascht. „Ist eigentlich seltsam. Normalerweise... Normalerweise halten sich die anderen nicht so zurück." Miley spürte Lillys Grinsen mehr, als dass sie es sah.

„Scheint so, als würden die Jungs endlich auf mich hören. Ich hab ihnen angedroht, sie dürfen mein Haus nicht mehr für ihre Partys benutzen, wenn sie dich weiter so schikanieren.", Lilly gluckste und zog aus ihrer Tasche einen Löffel und einen Joghurt. Sie schien sich von nichts anderem zu ernähren und Miley starrte ihn an.

„Hast du heute schon was gegessen, Miles?", Miley stutzte. Niemand nannte sie je _Miles_, bis auf ihren Vater, ihren Bruder und Oliver. Es gefiel ihr, auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Lilly lächelte sanft, fast schon liebevoll, und zog den Deckel des Pfirsich-Joghurts ab. „Dann muss ich wohl wieder meinen Joghurt mit dir teilen..."

Lilly steckte sich den ersten Löffel davon in den Mund, bevor sie sich an Miley wandte und breit lächelte. Miley öffnete ihren eigenen Mund und empfing den ersten Löffel Joghurt mit Genuss. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Oliver eine würgende Geste machte und im nächsten Moment gluckste Lilly und Mileys Augen schnellten zurück zu ihrer... festen Freundin?

„Ich würde meinen Joghurt ja auch mit dir teilen, Oken, aber leider bin ich an Beziehungen mit Männern nicht mehr interessiert. Tut mir echt Leid.", sie kicherte wieder und lutschte an ihrem Löffel. Miley rollte mit den Augen und Ollie kratzte sich am Nacken.

„Ich will gar nichts von deinem Joghurt...", sagte der Brünette und wurde rot.

„Sicher. Red dir das nur ein. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass die meisten einem Joghurt einfach nicht widerstehen können.", sie zwinkerte Miley von der Seite zu und steckte ihr gleichzeitig einen neuen Löffel voll in den Mund, den die Brünette schnell herunter schluckte.

Den Joghurt zu verzehren dauerte nur gut fünf Minuten, aber losgeworden war Miley die Blondine immer noch nicht. Tatsächlich schien es nicht so, als hätte die Blondine in der nächsten Zeit vor, sich überhaupt wieder groß zu bewegen. Seit zehn Minuten lag sie jetzt auf dem Gras und döste. Ihr Kopf lag in Mileys Schoß und sie hatte eine von Mileys Händen in ihre eigenen genommen und spielte geistesabwesend mit den Fingern.

Mileys freie Hand hatte sich indes einen Weg in Lillys blondes, weiches Haar gesucht und strich jetzt liebevoll hindurch. Ihr Blick war auf Lillys entspanntes Gesicht, ihre geschlossenen Augen, ihren geschwungenen Mund geheftet. Lilly atmete ganz ruhig.

Miley hörte nicht einmal, wie es zum Pausenende klingelte. Oliver stupste ihr auf die Schulter. „Miles...? Lunch ist zu Ende. Wir haben jetzt Englisch. Komm schon.", er deutete in Richtung Gebäude, aber Lilly bewegte sich nicht. Sie drehte sich nur auf die Seite und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Bauch. Ihre gedämpfte Stimme klang aus dem Stoff von Mileys Shirt hervor.

„Miles geht nirgendwo hin... Ich hab sie gekidnappt. Sag Corelli, er bekommt sie erst wieder, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin.", Lillys Atem, der gegen Mileys Bauch schlug, ließ ihren ganzen Körper anfangen zu kribbeln und ihre Finger zitterten.

„Lilly, komm schon. Ich kann Englisch nicht verpassen. Es fällt auf, wenn ich nicht da bin.", Lilly winkte mit einer Hand ab, bevor sie Mileys Shirt mit einer Hand hochzog und ihre Nase gegen Mileys Bauch presste. Miley machte einen kleinen Satz.

„Ich lass dich nicht gehen. Das kannst du vergessen. Komm schon, du hast doch bestimmt eine Eins in dem Fach, oder? Hast du nicht sowieso in jedem Fach eine Eins? Da macht es ja wohl keinen Unterschied, ob du eine Stunde verpasst, oder nicht.", die Blondine leckte einmal über Mileys empfindliche Haut gleich unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels und Mileys Finger griffen eine handvoll Gras.

Lilly wandte sich an Oliver, der die beiden belustigt beobachtete. „Oken. Du sagst Corelli, dass Miley schlecht geworden ist und dass ich mich bereit erklärt habe, mit ihr draußen zu bleiben, bis es ihr wieder besser geht. Aber sei überzeugend."

Miley konnte es kaum fassen, aber der Brünette stand tatsächlich da vor ihnen und salutierte lachend. „Wird erledigt, Miss. Nur bitte... wenn ihr es miteinander treibt oder so etwas,", Miley schickte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, „dann macht es wenigstens irgendwo, wo euch niemand sehen oder hören kann, klar?" Lilly gluckste und setzte sich auf.

„Sicher doch. Ich bin schließlich die einzige, die meine Freundin nackt sehen darf.", Mileys Mund klappte auf und sie versetzte Lilly einen kleinen Faustschlag gegen ihre Schulter. Oliver schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Dürfte ich da vielleicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitreden?", Miley verschränkte ihre Arme, aber Lilly küsste sie nur.

„Tut mir Leid, aber nein. Ist schon alles beschlossen, Miles.", Lilly schwang sich auf die Füße und hielt einer mit den Augen rollenden Miley die Hand hin. „Komm schon. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu vergewaltigen, falls du dir darum Sorgen machst. Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner wunderschönen, neuen Freundin verbringen."

Die Skaterin setzte einen kleinen Schmollmund auf. Miley wurde rot, seufzte dann aber leise, warf Oliver einen Blick zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Aber nur eine Stunde! Nicht länger! Danach haben wir Musik und Phil sieht es gar nicht gerne, wenn jemand seinen Unterricht schwänzt."

Lilly grinste breit und schlang ihren Arm um Mileys Schultern, drückte sie in eine halbe Umarmung. „Also dann, Oken. Wir sehen uns nachher. Du kennst deinen Auftrag.", sie zwinkerte und ihre Hand rutschte von Mileys Schulter zu ihrem unteren Rücken, schob sich sanft unter Mileys Shirt.

Oliver nickte nur, rollte mit den Augen und packte seine Tasche. In weniger als einer Minute war er aus Mileys Sichtfeld verschwunden, so wie jeder andere außer Lilly ebenfalls. Die Blondine hatte sie gegen den Baum gepinnt, an dem sie eben gesessen hatten und lächelte schelmisch. Miley schluckte.

„Also, was willst du machen...?", Mileys Stimme war kaum vernehmbar und hätte Lilly nicht so nah bei ihr gestanden, hätte sie sie vermutlich nicht einmal gehört. Lilly zuckte nur mit dem Schultern und küsste Mileys Wange. Die Pop-Prinzessin schloss ihre Augen.

„Solange ich mit dir zusammen bin, können wir meinetwegen alles machen.", Miley wurde rot. Nie hatte jemand vorher je so mit ihr gesprochen. In dieser Art und Weise und es traf sie mitten ins Herz. „Komm, lass uns gehen." Die Blondine grinste und nahm Mileys Hand, zog sie hinter sich her.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", Lilly schlenderte jetzt neben ihr her, hatte ihre Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen und antwortete ihr auch nicht sofort. Sie führte sie weg vom Hauptgebäude und über die große Rasenfläche gleich dahinter. Bald kam der Sportplatz in Sicht.

Sie waren ganz allein.

Die öffentliche Basketballfläche lag ganz ruhig da. Lilly schien sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Es war etwas vollkommen Natürliches, dass sie sich immer wieder ihren Weg hierher suchte. Ihr Sport, ihre Seele, ihr Zuhause. Miley starrte sie an.

Lillys Fuß stieß gegen einen Basketball und sie lächelte leicht, bevor sie ihn mit dem Fuß nach oben beförderte, Miley losließ und ihn auffing. Miley verschränkte ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken und sah dabei zu, wie Lilly zum Korb dribbelte, hoch sprang und ihn versenkte. Wieso war sie nur in allem, was sie tat so perfekt?

„Du spielst? Ich dachte Football ist dein Ding.", sie machte ein paar unsichere Schritte auf die Skaterin zu. Immer noch war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie hier eigentlich genau machte. Sie schwänzte eine Unterrichtsstunde, dazu noch mit Lilly Truscott. Wann hatte ihr Leben nur eine solche Wendung genommen? Nicht Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana führte so ein Leben.

Miley fing den Ball auf, den Lilly ihr zugespielt hatte.

„Die Entscheidung fiel mir nicht leicht. Sie lag zwischen Football, Basketball und Fußball. Du weißt doch, dass ich gerne spiele.", Lilly zog eine herausfordernde Augenbraue hoch und Miley sah verlegen zu Boden. Dann schluckte sie und dribbelte um Lilly herum, die auf die zu gekommen war. Ihr Ball traf das Netz. Sie lächelte leicht und hob den Ball wieder auf. „Wow, du solltest dem Team beitreten. Du bist gut."

Miley lehnte sich sanft in die Arme, die Lilly um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte und schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Schulter. Die Nase der Surferin vergrub sich in Mileys Haaren und Lilly machte ein Geräusch, was verdächtig nach einem glücklichen Seufzer klang.

„Nah, ich bin nicht wirklich gut. Früher hab ich manchmal mit meinem Bruder gespielt. Als wir noch in Tennessee gewohnt haben. Er war ziemlich gut. Aber seit meine Mom gestorben ist... hat er nicht mehr gespielt.", Lillys Mund fand seinen Weg zu Mileys Wange und sie strich sanft über die Haut gleich unterhalb von ihrem rechten Auge.

„Das tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Wieso spielst du nicht mehr?", Lillys Finger zogen kleine Kreise auf Mileys Bauch, die kleine Feuer überall in Mileys Körper entbrennen ließen. Sie musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um die Blondine nicht gleich auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Sie hat viel mit mir gespielt, sie hat es geliebt. Meine Mom. Daddy würde Abendessen für uns kochen und sie würde mir immer wieder neue Tricks zeigen. Sie liebte Sport über alles, irgendwie so wie du.", sie spürte Lillys Lächeln an ihrer Wange mehr, als dass sie es sah.

„Sie scheint eine ziemlich coole Person gewesen zu sein. Dein Dad kocht? Ist er gut?", schnell den Ball auf Mileys Fingern ziehend sprang sie wieder hoch und lochte den Ball genau ein, packte mit den Händen den Rand des Korbes und hielt sich daran fest. Sie landete fast leichtfüßig wieder auf dem Boden.

„Er ist der Beste. Du solltest mal einen von seinen Pfannkuchen probieren oder seine heiße Schokolade. _Loco Hot Cocoa_ by Robbie Ray Stewart. Absolut perfekt.", sie hatte wieder einmal zu viel gesagt. Ihr Gesicht lief rot an. Das schien ihr bei Lilly die ganze Zeit über zu passieren. Langsam schlich sie zurück zu einer der Bänke am Spielfeldrand und ließ sich darauf sinken.

„Du musst mich deinem Dad mal vorstellen in nächster Zeit.", Lilly zwinkerte grinsend und dribbelte für einige Sekunden an Ort und Stelle. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich leicht, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Willst du wissen, worin mein Dad gut ist?" Unsicherheit. Miley stutzte.

„Sicher.", Miley nickte.

„Er ist ziemlich gut darin, die Leben anderer Leute zu zerstören. Oh und er hat mir ein Auto gekauft, als ich 16 geworden bin. Das ist alles, wofür er nützt und worüber er sich Gedanken macht. Geld.", die Verbitterung in Lillys Stimme zog an Mileys Herz und sie streckte ihre Hände aus. Lilly lächelte wieder und legte ihre in Mileys.

„Mein Dad ist ein Songwriter und Manager. Aber er ist irgendwie trotzdem immer Zuhause und geht mir mit seinen gut gemeinten Ratschlägen auf die Nerven. Na ja... manchmal sind sie doch ganz nützlich. Trotzdem, es ist nicht leicht zu wissen, dass er einfach _immer_ da ist.", Lilly kicherte.

„Tja, ich denke dann machen wir wohl in meinem Haus rum, was? Ich will ja nicht, dass dein Dad mich raus wirft, nur weil du dich nicht zurück halten konntest. Meine Mom geht oft shoppen, sie ist die meiste Zeit über nicht Zuhause.", Miley lächelte verlegen und ließ Lilly los, die den Ball erneut aufnahm.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich mit Amber und Ashley befreundet? Du bist viel zu nett für die beiden.", sie wollte nicht so offensichtlich Lillys Freunde kritisieren, aber sie konnte auch nicht so tun, als mochte sie diese beiden Hexen. Lilly lächelte nur.

„Sie können auch ziemlich nett sein, wenn sie wollen. Sie sind nur etwas oberflächlich.", Miley schenkte ihr einen skeptischen Blick. „Okay, sie sind _sehr_ oberflächlich. Zufrieden? Weißt du was? Ich verbringe meine Zeit viel lieber mit dir, als mit ihnen.", Miley wurde rot.

„Hör auf damit.", Lilly zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und es sah unglaublich niedlich aus. Miley konnte ihre Augen nicht von der Surferin lassen, die sie jetzt mit zurückhaltender Verwirrung musterte und sich offensichtlich fragte, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

„Was? Womit?", Lilly verschränkte ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Hör auf, so süß zu sein.", jetzt starrte sie Lillys Schuhe an. Schwarze Chucks, die so aussahen, als hätte sie Lilly schon eine Weile an den Füßen gehabt. Sie waren halb von Lilly Jeans verdeckt, aber Miley konnte trotzdem ausmachen, dass etwas darauf geschrieben stand. In weißer Schrift.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und ich will, dass du das endlich verstehst.", die einzige Sache, die Miley daran hinderte, sich auf die Skaterin zu stürzen war, dass sie nicht wusste, ob Lilly tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ich verstehe das ja. Ich habe bloß... Angst.", das erste Mal, dass sie diese Angst Lilly gegenüber zugab. Sie hoffte nur, dass Lilly sich nicht plötzlich wieder um entschied und erkannte, dass ihre Zuneigung nur eine vorübergehende Sache gewesen war. Und vor allem ein Fehler.

„Wovor? Vor mir?", Lilly machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu, dann wieder zurück.

„Davor, dass du nur Spaß machst.", sie rang mit den Händen in ihrem Schoß, ihre Augen wanderten langsam wieder nach oben. Über Lillys Beine zu ihrem flachen Bauch, zu ihren Armen, die sie inzwischen vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Lilly wirkte zerknirscht.

„Miley, ich mache keinen Spaß.", die Blondine kam vor Miley zum Stehen und ging sanft in die Knie, nahm Mileys Hände in ihre weichen, hielt ihren Blick ganz fest. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig, hörst du mich? Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dir nichts vorspiele. Wieso sollte ich?"

Miley zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Geld? Vielleicht, weil du eine Wette verloren hast? Weil du mir einen Streich spielen willst? Ich weiß nicht.", Lilly beugte sich vor und küsste Mileys Handknöchel, strich mit ihren Daumen sanft über Mileys Handrücken. Dann sah sie wieder auf.

„Bitte denk das nicht. Ich mag dich wirklich und Miley, ich meine es so. Du kannst mir vertrauen.", Lillys türkise Augen so vertrauensvoll, so aufrichtig. Miley schluckte und drückte dann kurz Lillys Hände. Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, sie versuchte es wirklich. Aber es ging nicht.

„Ich will dir glauben. Wirklich."

„Dann tu es. Hör auf zu zögern, okay? Was soll ich tun, damit du mit vertraust, huh? Was willst du, dass ich tue? Ich tue alles. Na ja, fast alles.", die Skaterin lächelte etwas schief und Mileys ganzer Magen drehte sich um sich selbst.

„Hör auf. Ich will dich nicht in eine Position bringen, in der du das sagen musst.", die Blondine stand langsam wieder auf und zog Miley auf die Füße, lächelte sie jetzt an. Miley wusste gar nicht, was ihr geschah, als sie plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurde. Lillys Blick war tief und ehrlich.

„Ist schon okay. Komm schon, wir sollten langsam zurück zur Schule. Du willst doch deine Lieblingsstunde nicht verpassen.", die Pop-Prinzessin schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Hals und lächelte sanft in sich hinein. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Nacken und hielt sich ganz fest.

„Du bist zu gut zu mir, ich habe dich gar nicht verdient.", sie seufzte leise und schloss ihre Augen in Entspannung. Sie vertraute Lilly. Etwas, was sie sich die ganze Zeit versagt hatte und es eigentlich immer noch nicht wollte. Vertrauen führte nur zu Enttäuschung und Miley mochte keine Enttäuschungen. Da vergrub sie sich lieber in ihrem Zimmer und lernte die ganze Zeit.

„Unsinn. Hör nicht auf die ganzen Idioten, die dir sagen werden, wie falsch das alles ist. Die haben doch keine Ahnung. Nur weil wir auf der Popularitätsskala nicht direkt beieinander stehen. Ist doch totaler Schwachsinn.", ja sicher, totaler Schwachsinn. Miley wusste das.

Eigentlich. Meistens. Manchmal.

•◘○

Musik war eigentlich so wie immer. Miley mochte Routine, es gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit in ihrem Leben. Was sie alles andere als mochte, waren Veränderungen. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um sich endlich an Hannah zu gewöhnen. Sich jetzt daran gewöhnen zu müssen, dass Lilly mit ihr sprach, war aber eine völlig andere Sache.

Miley wollte nicht so viel für die Blondine empfinden. Sie wusste, dass sie es tat, aber sie gestand sich nicht ein, auch auf diese Gefühle und Gedanken einzugehen. Was war denn, wenn alles schief ging? Wenn Lilly am Ende doch nur mit ihr gespielt hatte?

Sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Sie musste sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Immerhin war das hier ihr bestes Fach und Phil sah es gar nicht gerne, wenn man während seiner Stunden nicht aufpasste. Lilly und sie teilten diese Klasse nicht. Lilly hatte jetzt Physik, das hatte sie ihr freundlicherweise mitgeteilt. Tatsächlich war Musik ziemlich angenehm.

Niemand war in dieser Klasse, der sie gern schikanierte und Oliver war da. Er saß neben ihr und kritzelte auf seinem Notizbuch herum, anstatt sich wirkliche Notizen zu machen. Miley rollte mit den Augen. Oliver mochte Musik nicht besonders, sie hatte nie ganz verstanden wieso.

Sie seufzte leise und machte sich eine eigene Notiz. Erst nach zweitem Hinsehen fiel ihr auf, was sie da tatsächlich aufgeschrieben hatte. _Lilly + Miley_. Sie wurde rot und strich die beiden Namen doppelt und dreifach durch, aber Oliver schien sie schon gesehen zu haben.

Er kicherte.

„Mr. Oken. Möchten Sie der Klasse vielleicht mitteilen, was denn so komisch ist?", Philipp Crown tippte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf dem Pult herum, sein Blick fest auf Oliver gerichtet, der seinem Blick auswich und ein bisschen in seinem Platz nach unten rutschte. Phil hatte diesen Effekt auf Menschen, wenn sie ihn nicht so gut kannten.

„N-Nein, schon gut.", Oliver wurde rot und Miley grinste in sich hinein. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er sich über sie lustig machte. Philipp schien zufrieden mit sich und er sah auf seine Uhr. Noch eine Minute. Offenbar beschließend, dass er nichts weiter zu sagen hatte, begann er einzupacken. So wie der ganze Rest der Klasse ebenfalls.

Miley steckte ihren Block und ihr Federmäppchen in die Tasche und wartete, bis der Rest der Klasse verschwunden war, sogar Oliver. Sie alle wollten nur schnell nach Hause. Miley konnte sie verstehen, aber sie wollte erst mit Philipp Crown über Lilly Truscott reden.

„Hey, Miles. Alles klar soweit? Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?", der Lehrer packte seine Sachen ein und stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch, bevor er sie zu schnappen ließ und sie schulterte. Miley trat von einer Stelle auf die andere und sah ihn verlegen an, dann seufzte sie leise.

„Uhm, ich hab Neuigkeiten.", sie erzählte ihm alles. Sie konnte darauf zählen, dass er es nicht ihrem Vater verriet und er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für sie. Er war wie ihr zweiter bester Freund, gleich nach Oliver. In manchen Angelegenheiten hatte der Mitte 40-Jährige einfach mehr Erfahrung.

„Gute Neuigkeiten, hoffe ich doch. Hast du einen neuen Song für mich?", darum ging es die meiste Zeit in ihren Unterhaltungen. Hannah. Hannahs neue Songs. Aber Miley war nicht hier, um über ihr Alter Ego zu sprechen. Nein, heute ging es nur um Miley Stewart.

„Nein, Phil. Kein neuer Song. Ich wollte mit dir... über Lilly sprechen.", sie ließ sich auf Philipps Pult nieder und verschränkte ihre Hände im Schoß. Er umrundete sie und lehnte sich gegen einen der Schülertische. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er nickte, er würde zuhören. „Lilly und ich, wir... ich glaube, wir sind zusammen." Philipp zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du glaubst? Solltest du dir bei so etwas nicht sicher sein? Wie kannst du denn denken, ihr seid zusammen? Ich verstehe dich nicht.", das Problem war dasselbe. Unsicherheit, Angst vor Ablehnung. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso sie auf einmal mit mir spricht. Ich meine, es hat sich doch nichts verändert. Ich bin immer noch ich, ich bin immer noch unbeliebt, ich bin immer noch unsichtbar.", Phil schenkte ihr einen mitleidigen Blick und seufzte leicht.

„Vielleicht ist ihr endlich aufgefallen, wie besonders du bist. Seit wann seid ihr zusammen?", Miley kratzte sich im Nacken und lächelte sanft. Dr. Philipp Crown kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und legte eine Hand auf Mileys Schulter. Miley war dankbar, dass sie ihn hatte.

„Sie hat mich letzten Freitag zu ihrer Party eingeladen und heute morgen... ich weiß nicht, seit heute morgen denke ich.", Philipp nickte anerkennend, dann stand er wieder auf und griff nach seiner Tasche, die er auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte.

„Miles? Ich muss los, tut mir Leid. Lass und morgen weiter darüber sprechen, okay? Ich hab ein Meeting.", er drückte sanft ihre Schulter und eilte zur Tür. Miley verabschiedete ihn, dann seufzte sie wieder. Und sie war wieder allein. Niemand, mit dem sie sprechen konnte.

Die Brünette holte ihren Block und einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und ließ sich auf der Bühne nieder. Sie lächelte sanft, als sie sich Lillys Gesicht vorstellte. Die markanten, femininen Gesichtszüge. Der schmale, sinnliche Mund und die tiefen, türkisen Augen. Ihre starken Hände, ihre präzisen Bewegungen. Lilly Truscott. Perfekt. _Flawless_.

Ihre Hand flog über das Papier. Fast von allein bildeten sich Sätze und Lyrics. Lilly war etwas Besonderes. Miley wusste nicht, wie sie durch ihre Fassade hatte schauen können oder wieso sie das überhaupt gewollt hatte. Aber die Brünette war froh. Glücklich. Ekstatisch.

Ihr Stift kam erst zu einem abrupten Stillstand, als sie Schritte hörte. Schritte, die sich dem Musikzimmer näherten. Es war inzwischen Instinkt. Sie sprang auf, packte ihre Tasche und verschwand lautlos hinter dem Vorgang. Sie atmete schwer und ruhig und horchte.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und die Schritte wurden lauter und besser vernehmbar. Jemand hatte den Raum betreten, sie war nicht mehr allein. Aber sie hielt sich versteckt. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie unvorbereitet auf jemanden traf. Sie wusste nie, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Miles, bist du hier drin?"

Sie kannte diese Stimme. Es war eine warme, weiche Stimme. Fast so wie Honig, der von dieser magischen Zunge rollte. Mileys ganzer Körper brach in Gänsehaut aus, aber sie hielt sich weiterhin zurück. Dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und mehr Leute kamen herein.

Miley fragte sich, wer wohl diese anderen waren, aber sie würde es sicher gleich herausfinden. Sie hielt ihre Luft an, als sie darauf wartete, dass die Neulinge etwas sagten, damit sie endlich wusste, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, oder besser nicht.

Sie musste nicht lange darauf warten...


	3. Forever

**ROCKSTAR**

**Liley**

**Kapitel 03 - Forever**

„Hey, Lil. Und, wie geht es meiner besten Freundin so, hm? Hast du mich vermisst?", Miley traute ihren Ohren nicht. Da war Lillys Stimme und die eines anderen Mädchens. Sie versteckte sich weiterhin hinter dem Vorhang. Durch ein winziges Loch im Stoff starrte sie auf die Szene vor ihr. Da waren Lilly, Amber und ein Mädchen, was peinlich genau aussah wie...

„Mikayla, hey.", Mikayla kam auf Lilly zu und grinste schelmisch. „Mir geht's prima, wieso? Und was ging bei dir so, hm?" Lilly machte genau die Anzahl von Schritten von der Dunkelhaarigen weg, die sie auf sie zu machte. Sie schien sie nicht erwartet zu haben oder überhaupt hier haben zu wollen.

Genauso wenig, wie Miley sie hier haben wollte.

„Gott, was ist nur los mit dir? Hast du auf einmal Angst vor mir? Komm schon... Ich wüsste da was, womit ich dir helfen kann.", sie packte Lilly am Kragen ihres Shirts und wollte sie ganz offensichtlich küssen, aber Lilly drückte sie an den Schultern von sich. Miley konnte sich selbst gerade noch davon abhalten, auf zu atmen. Sie durften sie hier nicht finden.

Ihre Atmung ging flach.

„Nein, hör auf. Ich... Ich kann nicht.", Mikayla starrte sie an. Amber checkte ihr Make-Up im Spiegel und beachtete ihre beiden Freunde nicht weiter. Sie schien eher gelangweilt von ihnen zu sein. Aber Amber Addison war ja die meiste Zeit über gelangweilt.

„Was ist los? Du bist doch immer für einen guten Quicky zu haben.", sie schnurrte leicht und steckte ihre Hand in Lillys Hose. Lilly schlitterte zurück und prallte gegen die Wand, sie schien sich arg zusammen reißen zu müssen und Miley fühlte, wie die Eifersucht in ihr hoch kochte. Es war unsinnig, sie hatte nicht einmal das Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein, nur weil Lilly sich mit einer anderen vergnügte.

„Mikayla, bitte. Hör... Hör einfach auf, okay? Ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht.", Mikayla beäugte sie interessiert, dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Vorderseite der Skaterin, zog ihre Hand aber nicht zu sich zurück. Sie schien auf ein Signal zu warten. Ein Zeichen von Lilly, dass das alles nur ein Spaß war.

„Was, hast du auf einmal STD, oder was? HIV positiv? Irgendetwas in der Richtung? Denn wenn nicht, verstehe ich dein Problem nicht wirklich. Ist immerhin ein bisschen spät, um einen auf unschuldig zu machen.", Miley konnte sehen, wie Lilly zusammen zuckte, als Mikayla ihre Hand bewegte. Offenbar hatte sie gegen die Blondine gedrückt. „Du fühlst dich komisch an. Hattest du in letzter Zeit nicht genug Sex? Bist du krank?"

Lilly packte Mikaylas Hand und zog sie aus ihrer Hose. Sie schien endlich wieder auf zu atmen und Miley verfolgte ihre Unterhaltung gebannt hinter dem Vorhang. Inzwischen war ihr völlig egal, dass sie lauschte. Sie musste wissen, was Mikayla genau von Lilly wollte.

„Lass es einfach.", Miley konnte es kaum fassen... Lilly war rot geworden.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen, Lil. Entweder du tust es, oder du lässt mich dich vernaschen. Deine Entscheidung.", Lilly stammelte etwas Unverständliches, was Miley nicht hören konnte und offenbar auch niemand sonst im Zimmer, denn plötzlich sah Amber von ihrer Schminke auf und rollte mit den Augen. Sie klappte ihr Puder zu.

„Lilly hat eine neue Freundin.", Mikayla starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an, dann begann sie zu lachen. Miley fand das gar nicht witzig. Sie wollte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber wenn sogar Amber eingesehen hatte, dass Lilly und sie jetzt miteinander gingen...

„Ja sicher. Das hat dich vorher auch nie gestoppt, Babe. Wer ist die kleine Schlampe?", Lilly öffnete ihren Mund, dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Sie schien nicht imstande zu sein, Mileys Namen auch nur zu denken, also griff Amber erneut für sie ein.

„Sie geht mit Stinky Stewart.", Amber klappte ihren Spiegel wieder auf und ignorierte offenbar, dass Lilly wütend geworden war und sich von Mikayla los gemacht hatte. Sie baute sich vor Amber auf und nahm ihr den Spiegel aus der Hand.

„Nenn sie nicht so, Amber!", Amber rollte wieder mit den Augen.

„Ist ja schon gut. Nur weil du sie attraktiv findest und Gott weiß, ich habe keine Ahnung wieso... Musst du ja nicht gleich jedes Mal abticken, nur wenn ich ihren Namen sage.", es fühlte sich gut an, zu wissen, dass Lilly für sie eintrat. Trotzdem mochte sie den Ausdruck auf Ambers Gesicht gar nicht.

„Warte, meint ihr das ernst?", jetzt wurde die Dunkelhaarige wütend. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Ich weiß ganz genau, was du von Stinky willst!" Jetzt war Lilly an der Reihe, sie böse an zu funkeln, aber bevor sie zu Wort kam, machte Mikayla schon weiter. „Du willst ihre Unschuld, richtig? Du hast meine bekommen, reicht dir das denn nicht?!"

Mikayla verschränkte ihre Arme. Mileys Augen weiteten sich. Mikayla und Lilly? Lilly hatte Mikayla entjungfert? Lilly senkte ihre Stimme, aber Miley hörte sie sehr genau. „Du warst auch mein erstes Mal, das weißt du... und es geht nicht um diese Sache."

„Tut es nicht? Wow, mit welchem Zauber hat sie dich wohl dran gekriegt? Hast du dir einen Schlag auf den Kopf zugezogen, was läuft bei dir nicht mehr ganz rund? Sieh sie dir doch nur mal an! Die Schlampe ist doch potthässlich!", Miley zuckte zusammen. Sie war daran gewöhnt, dass man sie beleidigte, trotzdem schmerzte es sie.

„Wie wär's, wenn du einfach mal die Klappe hältst?! Sie ist viel schöner, als du je sein könntest! Und außerdem ist sie intelligent und liebenswert. Zwei Dinge, die dir sowieso immer gefehlt haben!", Mikaylas Augen brannten, als sie ausholte und Lilly eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

Sie packte Amber am Arm und zog sie zur Tür.

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen! Schon gar nicht von dir! Du kannst ja zu deiner Stinky gehen, meinetwegen kannst du dich auch einfach verpissen! Wir sind fertig miteinander!", Mikayla schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hinterließ den Raum in Stille.

Miley traute sich nicht, herauszukommen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Lilly bemerkte, dass sie alles gehört hatte. Sie beobachtete, wie sich die Skaterin gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. Sie seufzte, dann lächelte sie leicht und warf einen kleinen Blick zum Vorhang.

„Kommst du jetzt gleich raus oder muss ich zu dir kommen?", Miley wurde rot. Sie schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, dann öffnete sie den Vorhang und trat ins Freie. Lilly lächelte sie an und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Miley zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.

Lilly zog sie in ihre Arme und vergrub ihre Nase in Mileys Haaren, zog wie so oft das Zopfgummi heraus und fuhr fast verliebt durch ihre Haare. Miley schmiegte ihren Kopf unter Lillys Kinn und seufzte zufrieden. Trotzdem kam sie nicht umher zu denken, dass das alles ihre Schuld war. Ohne sie hätte Lilly sich nie mit ihren Freunden gestritten.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir so viel Ärger hast.", ihre Stimme klang etwas gedämpft, weil sie gegen Lillys Hals sprach und sich immer noch unmittelbar an ihr befand. Lilly gluckste und Miley fühlte es, bevor sie es hörte. Lilly schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf.

„Das geht schon klar. Ist doch ihr Problem, wenn sie nicht damit klarkommen, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Mach dir keine Gedanken, okay?", Miley nickte etwas unsicher, dann drückte sie sich sanft von Lilly weg und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Dieses Türkis...

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich mich hinter dem Vorhang verstecke?", Lilly grinste, dann küsste sie Miley. Es war ein langer, tiefer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss und Miley genoss jede Sekunde. Sie genoss jeden Kuss, den sie mit Lilly teilte. Viel mehr, als sie sollte.

„Dein Haar... Es riecht nach Vanille und Kokosnuss. Ich hab es wiedererkannt und dann hab ich dein Auge durch den Vorhang blitzen sehen. Ich kenne niemanden, der so blaue Augen hat wie du. Ich liebe deine Augen.", wie, um es zu verdeutlichen, beugte sie sich vor und küsste Mileys Augenlider. Mileys Brille rutschte ein Stück nach unten und Lilly nahm sie ihr ab.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir Kontaktlinsen machen lassen, hm? Wo du meine Brille doch ohnehin immer abnimmst.", sie strich sanft und umsichtig über die Wange, die eben unter Mikaylas Attacke gelitten hatte. Sie war wütend, wie konnte jemand überhaupt Lilly schlagen?

„Tu's besser nicht. Ich mag es, wenn nur ich diejenige bin, die sieht, wie wunderschön du wirklich bist. Dann muss ich mir nicht so viele Sorgen darum machen, dass dich mir vielleicht jemand ausspannt. Ich bin äußerst besitzergreifend.", Lilly nickte leicht, wie um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, dann lächelte sie entschuldigend. „Tut mit Leid, wegen Mikayla... Sie ist eine Zicke und sie hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das hörst."

Lillys Griff verfestigte sich kaum merklich und sie sah zur Seite. Beschämt. Miley schmunzelte. „Ist schon okay. Ich bin das gewohnt. Keine große Sache.", Lillys Gesicht war zerknirscht. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und schnaubte leise vor sich hin. „Was?"

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, dass die anderen dich so behandeln, nur weil sie dich nicht kennen. Es macht mich rasend, wenn sie dich so nennen.", Miley zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Lilly lehnte ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Du meinst _Stinky Stewart_? Das ist wirklich keine Sache, wegen der du dir Sorgen zu machen brauchst. Ich bin wirklich nicht so toll, die anderen haben gar nicht so Unrecht mit dem, was sie sagen.", Lilly packte die Brünette bei den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sag so was nicht! Du darfst dich ihnen nicht so unterordnen! Du bist genauso wichtig, wenn nicht sogar wichtiger, als jeder einzelne von ihnen, okay?! Und nenn dich nicht selbst so! Nur weil die anderen zu dumm oder zu engstirnig sind, um zu sehen, wie du wirklich bist?! Das ist doch ihr Problem, nicht deines.", die Pop-Prinzessin starrte Lilly an.

Sie wich dem Blick der Skaterin aus.

„Sieh mich an, Miley.", und die Brünette gehorchte. „Ich weiß, du hast keine Ahnung, wieso ich mich so für dich einsetze, oder wieso ich dich auf einmal wahrnehme und nicht durch dich hindurchsehe, wie diese ganzen anderen Idioten." Miley zuckte mit den Schultern, dann nickte sie. „Aber ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sehr und ich möchte... Du musst mir das glauben, okay?"

Lilly mochte sie... Lilly mochte sie? Lilly mochte sie! Sie, _Stinky Stewart_, wurde von _Lilly Truscott_ gemocht. Und das sehr. Sie konnte nicht einmal gegen das Lächeln ankämpfen, was sich auf ihr Gesicht zog und schon gar nicht gegen das Gefühl, was sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte.

Und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich sagte, aber...

„Ich glaube dir."

•◘○

Miley und Oliver waren gerade dabei, einen Wurm zu sezieren. Miley war eigentlich dagegen gewesen, der Wurm war grau und sah unglaublich widerlich aus. Er war natürlich tot, aber das half ihr auch nicht wirklich dabei weiter, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie ihn gleich auf zu schneiden hatte.

„Komm schon, Miles. So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht. Die Teile sind doch schon tot. Sei doch froh, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen.", er hielt ihr den Wurm vor die Nase, der kläglich hin und her schwang und grinste sie fies an. Miley verzog das Gesicht.

„Lass das! Ich bin Pazifistin, ich will nichts mit einem Messer aufschlitzen müssen.", er kicherte, warf das arme Tier zurück auf die Unterlage ihres Tisches und streckte seine Zunge raus. Miley wusste gar nicht was ihr geschah, als ihr plötzlich jemand gegen die Schulter klopfte und Olivers Grinsen sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

„Was willst du von Lilly?", Miley drehte sich um – in Zeitlupe, wie es ihr vor kam – und wurde mit den beiden Mädchen konfrontiert, die sie noch nie leiden konnte. Ihre Abneigung war immer beiderseitig gewesen. Sie mochte Amber und Ashley nicht und Amber und Ashley mochten sie nicht. Es war fast wie ein Naturgesetz, was Miley nie hinterfragt hatte.

Es war ganz natürlich.

Mileys Blick wanderte über die Hexen zur letzten Reihe. Lillys Reihe. Aber die Blondine war abgelenkt, sie schien nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben, dass die beiden A's sich von ihrem Tisch gleich vor Lillys entfernt hatten und jetzt offenbar darauf aus waren, Miley das Leben schwer zu machen.

Die Skaterin hatte ihre Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und rollte mit den Augen. Sie schien sich hitzig mit Mikayla zu streiten, die ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und Lilly böse anfunkelte. Die Pop-Prinzessin konnte sich nur vorstellen, um was ihr Streit sich genau drehte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wieder einmal das Problem darstellte.

Auf jeden Fall bemerkte Lilly es nicht, als Amber und Ashley sich drohend Miley näherten und sie in die Enge – gegen ihren Tisch – drängten. Amber war die stärkere der Beiden. Sie hatte Miley mehr als nur einmal weg geschubst. Zur Seite, zurück in einen Kreis. Ashley war mehr der Typ zum Dastehen und leise in sich hinein kichern.

Amber trat vor, stieß Oliver an der Seite zurück und schnaubte leise. Er rieb sich die Schulter.

„Aus dem Weg, Abschaum!", er hatte tatsächlich Angst vor ihnen und Miley konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Für einige Sekunden stand er nur da und fragte sich ganz offensichtlich, was er tun sollte, dann schickte er Miley einen kleinen Blick und verschwand langsamen Schrittes nach hinten.

Er ließ sie allein. Er ließ sie wieder einmal allein mit diesen beiden und Miley konnte nicht anders, als sich mies zu fühlen. Verraten vielleicht. Sie würde später mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen, wenn sie noch Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Noch einmal wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu Lilly. Lilly. Perfekte, wunderbare Lilly. Sie würde Miley nicht helfen können, sie wusste nicht, was vor sich ging. Und der Lehrer? Miley fragte sich immer, wenn ihr so etwas passierte, warum kein Lehrer anwesend war, um ihr zu helfen.

Dafür waren Lehrer doch da. Neben dem Unterrichten hatten sie doch auch die Aufgabe, zu verhindern, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig auseinander nahmen. Oder etwa nicht? Studierten sie dafür nicht auch etwas, was sich Pädagogik nannte? Und trotzdem hatte ihr Biologielehrer die Klasse verlassen. Wieso? Vermutlich, um zu rauchen, einen Kaffee zu trinken oder etwas Ähnliches.

Mileys Blick wurde von Lilly losgerissen, als Amber ihre Handfläche wieder mit Mileys Schulter kollidieren ließ. „Sie kann dir da jetzt nicht raus helfen. Und jetzt sagst du uns gefälligst, was du von ihr willst, klar?! Lass sie einfach in Ruhe!"

Miley stieß mit dem Rücken gegen ihren Tresen und schluckte. Das sah gar nicht gut für sie aus. Sie wich Ambers Blick aus, die sie böse ansah. Kein Anzeichen eines Lächelns war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, so wie sonst, wenn sie sich über die Brünette lustig machte.

„Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Ich will keinen Ärger.", ihre Stimme klang leise und eingeschüchtert. Und so fühlte sie sich auch. Vollkommen verstört und zurückgezogen in sich selbst. Sie wollte sich keinen Ärger mit den beiden angesagtesten Mädchen der Schule holen.

„Vielleicht hättest du dir das eher überlegen sollen, bevor du dich an unsere Lilly rangemacht hast! So jemand wie du hat sie doch gar nicht verdient!", Amber machte einen neuerlichen Schritt nach vorne und knallte ihre Hand auf Mileys Tisch. Laut, aber nicht laut genug, als dass Lilly sie hätte hören können. Sie war gut, das musste Miley ihr lassen.

„Bitte, lasst mich in Frieden.", sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Sie konnte schlecht so tun, als wäre da nichts zwischen ihr und der Footballerin. Aber es zerfleischte sie innerlich, dass sie vor ihnen nicht zu ihren Gefühlen stehen konnte. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, so schwach zu sein.

„Wir wollen nur, dass du dich in Zukunft von ihr fern hältst, klar?! Das ist alles. Meinetwegen mach mit ihr Schluss, wenn man das zwischen euch überhaupt Beziehung nennen kann.", Miley schluckte. Mit Lilly Schluss machen? Wieso sollte sie das bitte anstellen? Nach allem, was Lilly zu ihr gesagt hatte? Nein, das konnte sie nicht.

Mileys Augen flogen durch den Raum und blieben einmal mehr an Lilly heften, die jetzt ganz ruhig dastand. Lilly, die sie zu ihrer Party eingeladen hatte. Die Miley zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtig geküsst hatte. Die ihre Zeit mit Miley verbrachte, weil sie es wollte und nicht, weil ihr jemand gesagt hatte, sie solle sich doch mal mit den Losern anfreunden.

Lilly.

Und da wusste Miley es. Sie musste sich wehren. Wenn sie das behalten wollte, was sie hatte und noch mehr, dann musste sie sich gegen die Hexen wehren. Ein für allemal. Sie konnte Lilly nicht aufgeben, sie war in sie verliebt. Seit sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

_Lilly ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. _

„Nein.", sie flüsterte nur. Mehr sagte sie nicht. Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Was? Wie bitte?", die beiden A's starrten sie an, geschockt und Miley wappnete sich. Wappnete sich gegen alles, was vielleicht gleich passieren würde. Sie hatte keine Angst, was konnten sie ihr hier schon antun. „Was hast du da eben gesagt?"

Miley holte einmal tief Luft.

„Ich will Lilly nicht aufgeben.", sie presste ihre Zähne aufeinander und wartete auf den großen Knall. Darauf, dass der Vulkan Amber ausbrach. Ambers Gesicht lief rot an, aber dann brach ihr Gesicht in ein breites Grinsen aus. Ein diabolisches Lachen.

„Du musst! Sie kann nicht mit dir gesehen werden, sie ist viel zu beliebt für dich! Das bringt das ganze System durcheinander!", das populäre Mädchen ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, sie schien zu rauchen, ihre Augen schossen rote Funken. Oder zumindest hätte es perfekt in das Bild gepasst, was Miley und sicher auch viele andere von ihr hatten.

„Das System ist bescheuert.", ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht. Hatte sie das gerade eben wirklich über die Lippen gebracht? Sie, Stinky Stewart, war gerade im Begriff, sich gegen die beiden Königinnen der Seaview High aufzulehnen? Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich da eben verhört!", Ambers Augen leuchteten rot – in Mileys Phantasie zumindest – und die Brünette presste sich so stark gegen den Tresen, dass es beinahe weh tat. Sie konnte nicht entkommen. Amber hob ihre Hand.

Miley war sich sicher, was gleich passieren würde. Amber würde sie ohrfeigen, ihr Schmerzen bereiten, weil sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten wollte. Miley sah es kommen, aber sie würde nichts sagen. Ihr Vater würde sie fragen, woher sie eine geschwollene Wange hatte, aber sie würde es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

Miley sah die Hand auf sich zufliegen und machte sich schon auf den kommenden Schmerz gefasst, der sie zweifelsohne erwarten würde. Sie hörte das pfeifende Geräusch, als sie durch die Luft flog und sie schloss die Augen, wartete. Wartete.

Aber nichts kam.

Langsam ihre Augen öffnend sah sie, wie Ambers Hand in der Luft eingefroren war. Eine Hand hatte sich um das Gelenk geschlossen, hielt sie ganz fest. Die Finger waren weiß und zitterten leicht. Miley traf Lillys Blick. Sie war sicher.

„Willst du nicht lieber aufhören, meine Freundin zu schlagen? Hm?", Lilly zog hart an Amber und beförderte sie fast gewaltsam weg von Miley, baute sich selbst drohend vor ihr auf. Versteckte Miley schützend hinter ihrem eigenen Körper.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?! Du kannst nicht mit ihr zusammen sein! Sie ist es doch gar nicht wert! Sieh sie dir doch nur an!", es schüttelte Amber am ganzen Körper und Ashley sah ähnlich angewidert aus. Sie hatte einen hochnäsigen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast ihr doch gar keine Chance gegeben! Ich bin lieber mit ihr zusammen, als mit euch beiden! Fasst sie nie wieder an, habt ihr mich gehört?! Nie wieder!", Lillys Hand fand ihren Weg zu Mileys und hielt sie ganz fest in ihrer eigenen.

Oliver schlüpfte hinter Miley zum Ende des Tresens und die Pop-Prinzessin blickte ihn an. Sicher hatte er Lilly geholt. Hatte sie gerettet. Sie lächelte ihm sanft zu und er zwinkerte. _Also hat er mich doch nicht alleine gelassen. Mein Oliver_.

„Wie kannst du uns das nur antun?! Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", jetzt wirkte das gemeine Mädchen tatsächlich verletzt, aber Miley konnte kein Mitleid für sie finden. All die Jahre hatte sie sie fertig gemacht. Und selbst jetzt noch wollte sie ihr ihr Glück nehmen.

„Ja, ich habe auch mal gedacht, dass wir Freunde wären. Aber wie könnten wir Freunde sein, wenn ihr meine Freundin schlagt?", Lillys Griff verstärkte sich kaum merklich und sie zog die Brünette noch ein bisschen näher an sich heran.

„Aber es ist Stinky Stewart! Gott, hast du denn gar keinen Respekt mehr vor dir selbst?!", Amber gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. Anscheinend verzweifelte sie langsam daran, dass jemand aus ihrer Clique jemanden gut fand, der ganz unten in der Nahrungskette stand.

„Na und?! Das ist doch völlig egal! Ich liebe sie!", Mileys ganzer Körper fühlte sich auf einmal taub an. Ihre Hände klamm, ihre Atmung völlig zum Erliegen gekommen. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal sehr schnell. Ihr Mund war trocken, sie schluckte.

„D-Du liebst mich?", Lillys Kopf drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, dann ihr ganzer Körper. Miley konnte die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen lesen. Lilly ließ ihre Hand los, legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Wangen und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Du bist die wunderbarste Person, die ich je getroffen habe. Du musst es nicht zurück sagen, dass ist einfach, wie ich empf-", Miley schnitt ihren Satz mit einem Kuss ab. Sie schloss ihre Augen und machte es extra lang. Sie konnte es kaum fassen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", Lillys Strahlen war hell und ehrlich und sie zog Miley in eine feste Umarmung, als wollte sie sie nie wieder loslassen. Dagegen hätte Miley freilich nichts gehabt. Je näher sie bei Lilly war, desto besser fühlte sie sich.

„Ich bin so froh.", Amber und Ashley fletschten angewidert ihre Zähne und die Größere von beiden setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber Oliver schob sie mehr als unsanft zur Seite. Er schickte ihnen einen Blick und die beiden Hexen verzogen sich zum Ende der Reihe. Zurück zu Mikayla.

Olivers Grinsen war weit und er breitete seine Arme aus.

„Kommt her. Ihr seid meine Mädchen.", Lilly lachte kurz auf, wuschelte durch das brünette Haar des Jungen und zog ihn in ihre Umarmung dazu. Die beste Gruppenumarmung, die Miley seit Langem gehabt hatte und sie kuschelte sich an Lilly.

„Jetzt hast du wegen mir deine Freunde verloren. Sollte ich anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen?", Lilly lehnte sanft ihre Wange gegen Mileys Kopf und seufzte zufrieden, aber die Brünette konnte nicht anders, als sich trotzdem Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich verbringe meine Zeit lieber mit dir. Außerdem waren sie wohl keine so guten Freunde, wie ich immer dachte. Und ich hab ja jetzt dich und Mr. Smokin' Oken hier.", Lilly gluckste und Miley rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist sowieso besser ohne die dran, denke ich...", Lilly küsste ihre Schläfe und ließ Oliver wieder los, zog Miley ganz zu sich und vergrub ihre Nase in den haselnussbraunen Locken. Doch dieses Mal, Miley bemerkte es genau, zog die Blondine ihr nicht das Zopfgummi heraus. Anscheinend hatte sie es ernst gemeint, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie Miley mit niemandem teilen wollte.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich.", Mileys ganzer Körper erfüllte sich mit einer Wärme, die sie bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte. Lilly Truscott liebte sie. Lilly Truscott liebte Miley Stewart. Das war irreal. Es war komisch, es schien nicht zu passen. Und trotzdem...

„Und ich liebe dich. Seit, keine Ahnung, seit schon immer.", Lilly lehnte sich leicht von ihr weg, lächelte ihr zu und küsste ihre Wange. Miley starrte in diese türkisen Augen. So viel Wärme, so viel Liebe, so viel Leidenschaft. Es schickte Schauer durch Mileys Rücken.

„Oh ja? Gut zu wissen. Denn ich bleibe hier bei dir. Für immer."


End file.
